La snitch plateada
by Natulcien Culmano
Summary: Scorpius esta listo para entrar a la facultad. Lo que no sabe es que un crimen inesperado se va envolver en su vida y el va ser el indicado para resolverlo el y una joven que da vueltas su vida. Secretos, muertes inesperadas un cóctel explosivo.
1. Introducción

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y de su propiedad y de la de varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books y Warner Bros Inc. No se gana dinero con ello y no se tiene la intención de violar los derechos de autor y marcas registradas.

Introducción.

Marcus Flint el entrenador de las Appleby Arrows, llegaba a su departamento después de la una agotadora temporada. Su equipo había salido segundo, así que el competitivo ex-slytherin no estaba muy contento que digamos. Perder la final de la copa Europea, era un golpe duro para cualquiera, más si la perdías contra las Holyhead Harpies. Por lo menos para él que prácticamente no lo tenía ni como equipo.

Entró a su departamento violentamente, cerró la puerta de un portazo, tiro su equipo contra el suelo y se arrojó en su sofá favorito aquel que miraba a las estanterías de trofeos que había ganado, como jugador y como entrenador.

Había sido brillante en su pasado, todos sus trofeos lo demostraban. Todos ellos eran importantes para él pero habían algunos que eran más especial que otros. Los premios al mejor jugador, lo había ganado 2 años seguidos cuando recién iniciaba su carrera y era el cazador estrella. Otro era la copa que había ganado hacia 3 años como entrenador. Los chicos del equipo se la había dado, eso si que había sido una sorpesa.

Hacia tiempo que no jugaba, pero eso no evitaba que fuera más o menos competitivo, le exigía a su equipo lo mismo que se exigía a si mismo. Pero aprendió con el tiempo a respetar a sus jugadores, le costo muchos años respetar a otras personas después de su secundaria. Pero lo había logrado ahora era respetado el también, no como en un principio que más miedo que respeto le tenían todos.

Se sentía orgulloso por sus logros, y ahora que lo pensaba segundo lugar no estaba tan mal. Se relajo un poco, mientras miraba su departamento muy minimalista, todo en blanco y negro. No que él lo hubiera decorado, venía así cuando lo compro. Él no era de eso que le tomaran atencion a la decoración y esas cosas de 'chicas'.

El silencio invandio el lugar. Él vivía solo, aunque pasaba muy poco tiempo en ese lugar que se suponía era su hogar, se podá sentir la soledad cuando estabá. Era un hogar sin nadie con quien compartirlo, y la depresión ataco de nuevo. Aunque muchas veces antes se sintió solo, ya tenía 49 años y no había pasado más que de relaciones pasajeras. Amigos en su vida eran pocos. Por eso trataba de ocupar con trabajo su vida pero ya casi no alcanzaba. Se levanto y fue hasta sus trofeos, su glorioso pasado.

En eso miro uno en especial. Y tomo su pequeño tesoro, y su mejor recuerdo, una hermosa snitch plateada. No había sido por ninguna competencia, ningún premio, era un recuerdo o un símbolo de amistad, de un compañerismo que nunca creyó que podría existir. Pero así fue.

Sonrió para si mismo, ya era un buen momento para reencontrarse, habían pasado varios años. Si un buen momento, y en una de esas ella también estaría allí. Tal vez, solo tal vez no terminaría solo sus días. Y con la pequeña snitch en sus manos se alejo y fue a buscar su usual vaso de whisky. Se sirvió la copa

- Por un reencuentro- celebro con el aire, mañana los llamaría. Organizarían una parrillada o algo así, hacia tantos años que no se veían. Seguro Oliver estaria encantando, él era siempre el que se emocionaba. Y aunque costara, él tambien lo hacía, debía admitir que los extrañaba.

A la mañana siguiente a eso de las 8 AM, uno de los encargados de del edificio le llevo la correspondencia al señor Flint. Tocaron la puerta varias veces pero nadie contestaba. Así que la pasaron bajo la puerta, tal vez estaba dormido.

Marcus tampoco se apareció en la rueda de prensa que tenia ese día a las 9 de la mañana, ni al entrenamiento de la tarde. Ya a las 6 PM cuando ni chimenea, ni celular había atendido. La secretaria del equipo se preocupo y mando al asistente de entrenador al departamento. Tuvieron que abrir la puerta de golpe junto con el intendente del edificio. Lo que se encontraron no fue nada de su agrado la habitación estaba destrozada. Todo estaba tirado, pero no como un robo sino con furia un trofeo había dejado en miles de pedazos a un espejo. Había rabia en el desorden.

-¡Señor Flint! – le llamo Alan, el asistente. Pero al no haya respuesta entro al dormitorio rezando que este se encontrara allí borracho, no seria la primera vez. Pero lo que hallo no era ni cercano a lo que se pudo imaginar.

Colgando del ventilador, con el rostro calmado, se hallaba el cuerpo inerte de Marcus Flint.

Todo parecía indicar que se había suicidado. Alan salio de allí aterrorizado y se choco con el intendente del departamento pidió que se avisara a los auror. Porque el entrenador de los se había suicidado. Esas fueron sus exactas palabras. Marcus Flint se suicido. Al parecer no había aguantado vivir solo, pero era esa la verdad?

Continuara…

Notas de autora: es una historia policial, esto es solo la introducción a la misma. El protagonista será Scorpius. Si se preguntan que hace un ventilador en un departamento de un mago, pues aun no se me ocurrió el porque.

Bien dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El funeral de un amigo.

Scorpius se presento a ese evento, simplemente como apoyo de su padre. Desde que su madre murió esas cosas le afectaba más al antes orgullos y frió Draco Malfoy. Mi padre había amado muchísimo a mi madre, aunque todos dijeran que era arreglado, para arreglar el manchado apellido, nunca había sido así. Y el no tenerla, que esa enfermedad haya sido más fuerte que todo el poder que ellos creían tener, había sido una ducha de agua fría para el padre de Scorpius. A pesar de ser ya casi 2 años de la muerte de su madre, su padre aun no podía emparejar su vida. Y el joven rubio solo podía ver como se debilitaba, y esos eventos simplemente no ayudaban. Aquella mañana había insistido con todas sus fuerzas para que no fuera, no eran el funeral de un pariente no estaba obligado. Pero Draco insistió aun más Marcus era un buen amigo, le había dicho, un buen amigo que dejo solo por sus problema y que podía dejar de decirle adiós.

Entraron los dos vestidos de negro como correspondía al luto. Túnica negra, y traje debajo. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, por lo que pudo oír ningún familiar, estaba el equipo de quidditch Appleby Arrows, y un grupo de persona que era dueños del equipo, lo que se sorprendió de ver fue a otro grupo, entre ellos esta el más que nombrado Harry Potter y toda su familia. Que hacia Albus, James y Lily Potter en el funeral de un Slytherin y por que mi padre se acerca a saludar.

-Potter, ginebra – saludo a los Potter,

-Malfoy…- saludaron el salvador del mundo. La mujer de Potter le abrazo. Scorpius le sorprendió ese acto más que su padre le correspondiera. La pelirroja estaba llorando, solo se notaba de cerca.

-Draco, tu sabes por que?- El rubio negó.

-a mi también me sorprendió-

-Oliver esta destruido…- Draco miro hacia delante al lado del ataúd estaba postrado Oliver Wood, entrenador de quidditch al igual que el difunto Flint.

-No es el único- comento el Draco al ver a una castaña que lloraba junto a sus hijos. Hermione Granger, esta junto a sus dos hijo Hugo y Rose Weasley.

-¿Y tu hermano?- Pregunto el rubio al notar la soledad de la Hermione.

-Decidió no venir- comento Potter secamente. Aun no le cerraba Malfoy no le guardaba rencor ni nada cercano a ello, pero no era fácil soltarse.

- Ya veo- Era algo conocido que Weasley y Granger se habían separado hacia ya unos años. Cuando uno iba a una reunión el otro no iba, ya había pasado eso en la reunión de ex alumnos de Hogwarts. Que se encontraron los dos y fue todo un escándalo, termino con Ginny consolando a la castaña que no paraba de llorar. Tal vez en la secundaria le hubiera parecido divertido, pero ahora la historia era otra y no fue un momento grato para nadie.

Ginebra miro molesta a su esposo.

Scorpius se alejo un poco, en eso se le acerco James Sirius Potter, el único de los Potter con los que se hablaba. Ya que el Quidditch era los unía, porque Scorpius había sido cazador de su casa y James buscador.

-¿Era amigo de tu padre?- Pregunto James luego de un formal saludo.

-Si, de la escuela según tengo entendido- le explico el rubio.

-Es una pena para los Appleby Arrows era un gran entrenador- Comento al pasar James, ambos se sentían algo incómodos no era común hablar Gryffindor y Slytherin aun después de salir del colegio.

-Si- Scorpius miro al equipo solemne, sentado en las bancas, mirando el féretro era una imagen muy triste.

Draco se disculpo de la pareja Potter para acercase al darle el ultimo adiós a Marcus. Scorpius siguió a su padre, aprovechando el también para despedir a alguien que no conocía. Y los dos Malfoy se alejado hacia un rubio cercano al ataúd.

Oliver Wood, ex capitán de los Chudley Cannons y ahora también entrenador como lo era el difunto. Él miraba con una profunda tristeza y consternación el féretro de Marcus. Su atención estaba perdida en el.

-Él no se mato ¿Por qué lo haría?- El ex Gryffindor estaba abatido por la noticia.

Draco miro el cuerpo de su amigo, preguntándose que había pasado por la cabeza de Flint cuando se quiso matar. _¿Por qué lo había hecho? _Era una pregunta que surcaba la mente de la mayoría de los presente.

En un lugar más alejado se encontraban otros ex alumnos de Hogwarts un par de Slytherin, entre ellos Pansy Parkinson que acababa de entra con su esposo, y Theodoro Nott que había venido más a pedido de su ahijado, Scorpius.

Lo que sorprendía era ver a alumnos de otras casas como Cho Chang o Zacharias Smith, quienes al parecer no tenían otra conexión con Flint más que haber jugado al Quidditch en Hogwarts.

Scorpius se quedo al lado de su padre. No entendía bien que hacia allí, rodeado de gente que nunca antes había visto, en el funeral de un amigo que casi nunca había le había mencionado, si sabía que lo conocía por los pases VIP del último mundial pero nada más.

-Yo quisiera pensar lo mismo Wood, pero sabes que Marcus no estaba bien, la última vez que hablamos…- Wood le corto.

-No pero él…- en eso, se pido silencio, iba a empezar la misa. Todos se sentaron. Dejando el tema zancado para después.

Se hablo del grande jugador de Quidditch, de "El destructor Flint". Se hablo de su carrera pero no de su vida. Los jugadores dijeron lo mucho que les había enseñado, pero nadie hablo de familia o de afectos. Eso le sorprendió a Scorpius, quien lo adjudico a que era un solitario el sujeto.

Luego de la misa hubo una pequeña reunión que los dueños del equipo dieron en un sobrio salón gris con mesas con mantelería blanca, muchas flores y una foto grande de Flint con su equipo puesto, seguramente de cuando era un joven jugador. Allí se juntaron todos, Scorpius se sentía algo incomodo.

-¿Incomodo Malfoy?- pregunto una pelirroja que se le acerco sorpresivamente. Scorp, la miro un rato y se dio cuenta que era Lily Luna Potter, ella también jugaba al quidditch.

-Lily Potter, no?-

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto sorprendida la chica.

-No suelo guardar mucha información de alumnos de Gryffindor en mi cabeza- Le contesto con algo soberbia marca Malfoy que le costaba ocultar muchas veces.

-La que les gano el partido el año paso- Ahora se acordaba la pelirroja era la buscadora del equipo, había atrapado la snitch en el ultimo momento. Un minuto más y hubiera ganado por puntaje.

-Si me acuerdo de ti, gran partido por cierto- Felicito sin bronca el rubio, el había hecho su trabajo si el buscador era lento no era su culpa.

- Si bueno no iba a dejar que se llevaran la copa otro año-

- Y bueno un año y un año esta bien- Scorpius era poco competitivo en cuanto a Quidditch suponía si le gustaba jugar pero no se moría si perdía.

-Si eso creo- comento la pelirroja que esperaba otra reacción del Slytherin. En eso noto cierto estado del chico no parecía natural al hablar y lo hacia fríamente y casi podría decirse que como duro

-¿Esta nervioso?- pregunto

-Algo, no conocía mucho al amigo de mi papá, además no conozco a nadie eso me pone nervioso- contesto sin darse cuenta.

-Es normal, a mi me pasaba mucho al principio- Le confeso Lily mientras tomaba dos bebidas que le ofrecía y le pasaba una a Scorpius.

-Claro la fama de tu padre te hace ir a muchos eventos donde no conoces a nadie-

-Y si…- comento algo asumida- pero tú no vas a eventos también. Digo por el tema de las empresas Malfoy y todo eso-

-Mi padre no me obliga, el sufrió ir a los eventos de sus padres toda la vida y no quiere eso para mi. Así que si no hay nadie que yo conozca no voy- comento Scorpius un poco más tranquilo.

- Qué bien nosotros vamos casi obligados para hacer apoyo moral, como diría mi padre- Se notaba que no le gustaba ir a esos eventos, a casi nadie. Bueno a James últimamente que podía coquetear con chicas si. Pero al resto de su familia no. Su padre los obligaba porque el mismo no quería ir solo pero no podía dejar de ir. Más cuando se trataba de eventos por los caídos en la guerra y todo ese tema.

Los dos se quedaron allí hablando de cosas banales como el quidditch o los eventos formales. En otro lado de la habitación un grupo de mayores hablaba sobre el extraño suicidio de Marcus Flint.

-Te digo que no es posible- Le contesto de mal modo Oliver a Ginebra.

-Por Dios Wood yo también conocía a Marcus no es algo que no hubiéramos esperado- le trato Malfoy con desagrado, la muerte no le dejaba mostrar su lado bueno.

-Pudimos haberlo evitado- susurro la conmocionada Hermione Granger, Ginny le abrazo.

-Sabes que no hubiéramos podido hacer nada-

-Me escribió una carta- Casi les grito Wood pero no quería que nadie se enterada.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Potter.

-Si lean- dijo ahora en casi un susurro mostrado la carta.

_Wood:_

_Supongo que te sorprenderá mi carta, pero poco me importa tu sorpresa. Iré al punto, quiero reunir a las snitch plateadas ya a pasado demasiado tiempo que no nos juntamos y creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo. Como no es mi estilo el reunir gente decidí pasarte la posta. Habla con ellos y yo con Draco, creo que la mansión Malfoy podría ser un buen lugar para jugar un rato. _

_Nos vemos_

_Marcus Flint._

_PD: No armes un escándalo de niña por esto. Así que ni se te ocurra hablarme por chimenea._

-Muy Marcus- dijo el moreno después de leer la carta.

-Si pero si quería reunirnos por que se…- Ginny no pudo terminar la oración.

-Ahora entienden lo que digo, esto no fue suicidio- dijo molesto Oliver.

-Quieres decir que… lo asesinaron- el horro se palmo en el rostro de Hermione.

-¿Pero porque? Marcus nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie- Pregunto Chang Horrorizada.

-Tú crees que…- sugirió Zacharias Smith

-¡No!- lo negó Potter -él esta muerto, eso es imposible!- sentenciando la discusión.

El miedo estaba en todos ellos, tendría relación con el pasado de las snitch plateadas, y ¿Quiénes eran este misterioso grupo?

Notas de la autora:

Perdón la tardanza en publicar. Peor estuve y estoy muy ocupada la con la facultad.


End file.
